


joined hearts fill the void

by DragonhoardsFriends



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Karl Jacobs-centric, Karl forgets Sapnap, M/M, Sapnap Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Time Travelling Karl Jacobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonhoardsFriends/pseuds/DragonhoardsFriends
Summary: "He forgot his fiancé, the man he loves so much,He forgot his home, his love, his fiancé."-Karl comes home after time traveling to a man he doesn't recognize.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	joined hearts fill the void

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship the actual creators, if they say they are uncomfy with fanfics/ships this will be taken down
> 
> And with that said, I thank you for your existence and enjoy the angst <3  
> Follow me on twitter @/mossisdragon

“Karl?”

Someone whispers Karl’s name. Karl jumps and whirls around to see a brunette man. He feels like he should know the man standing in front of him. 

Like, he’s important to Karl.

“Hi?” Karl shoots back.

“Karl, what- what are you doing, Karl?” The man stutters out.

He’s wearing a suit. There’s a lily of the valley on his suit pocket. He’s clearly ready to go somewhere fancy.

A wedding maybe?

“What do you mean? I just woke up?” Karl says calmly.

“Just!?” The man cries, “Karl! Our wedding?”

“...Our, wedding?”

The man is tearing up, “Karl?”

“Do, do I know you?”

The man stops in his tracks, “Karl… Do, do you know who I am?”

Karl shakes his head. The man lets out a sob, covering his mouth.

“Sorry, sh- should I?”

He cries harder, “Karl! I’m your fiancé!  _ Please _ , Karl, please.”

“Fi, fiancé?” Karl can feel his own eyes start to water, “I, S- Sa- Sapnap?”

“ _ Karl _ ?”

Karl still doesn’t recognize the man in front of him, but Sapnap feels right and he can feel his heart swell when he thinks of Sapnap and the man in front of him.

“I, I don’t…  _ know _ you but you feel important. I’m, I’m sorry.”

Tears run down Sapnap’s face. Karl opens his arms.

Sapnap hesitates before he falls into Karl’s arms. Heavy and he just holds Karl as he sobs.

Karl pulls Sapnap as close to his chest as he cam.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry-” Karl repeats. A prayer and confession all in one.

Sapnap returns the whispers with his own, “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Karl can’t tell what happens first after Sapnap looks up. He can’t tell who moves closer. He just knows lips on his and it feels right. It feels like coming home.

He forgot his fiancé, the man he loves so much,

He forgot his home, his love, his fiancé.

It hurts so much when Sapnap pulls away, “ _ Karl _ ,” whispers against his lips, “What happened to you?”

Karl swallows down his fears and presses his forehead against Sapnap’s, “I, I’m not sure.”

Sapnap nods, “I still have you though right?”

Karl smiles and presses a kiss to Sapnap’s nose, “For now and forever. Right?”

Sapnap chokes back a sob, “For now and forever.”

Forever suddenly felt a lot shorter now than it ever did.


End file.
